9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~
|Last = Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute Early 2015 Live House Tour |Next = Gamusha LIVE in Otodama Summer 2015 Live}} 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ (9→10周年記念℃-uteコンサートツアー2015春～The Future Departure～) was ℃-ute's 2015 spring concert tour. The tour ran from March 21 to June 11, 2015. The Blu-ray and DVD of the May 9 concert and Yokohama Arena concert were released on September 9, 2015 Setlist Regular= ;Opening Act #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main Act #Yuuwaku no Kyuujitsu #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #VTR Member Intro #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #MC #Ai wa Itsumo Itsumo #Bishoujo Shinri #Amai Wana #MC #''Performance Varies'' (with Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru as backdancers) #Otome COCORO - duet (performers vary) (with backdancers Yamagishi Riko, Hashimoto Nagisa as backdancers) #Go Go Go! - duet (performers vary) (with Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru as backdancers) #Momoiro Sparkling #Shiawase no Tochuu #''Challenge Act'' - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #MC #Zuntaka March ~Hitorashiku Ikiyou~ #Idai na Chikara wo! #FOREVER LOVE #THE FUTURE #''Dance Performance'' #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Crazy Kanzen na Otona #Midnight Temptation #Dance de Bakoon! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #The☆Treasure Box (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Kiss me Aishiteru Encore #Gamusha LIFE ;Performance Varies *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Yajima Maimi *100kai no KISS - Hagiwara Mai *Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Nakajima Saki *Sayonara no LOVE SONG - Suzuki Airi *Akai Nikkichou - Okai Chisato *Flashdance... What a Feeling *Ama Oto wa Chopin no Shirabe ;Challenge Act *SHOCK! *Kanashiki Amefuri |-|Yokohama Arena= ;Opening Act #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Seishun Beat wa 16 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;Main Act #Opening #Massara Blue Jeans #Soku Dakishimete #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Wakkyanai (Z) #Sakura Chirari #MC #I miss you #Kanashiki Amefuri #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku #''Medley'' #*Natsu DOKI Lipstick - Yajima Maimi (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #*Disco Queen - Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #*Chikyuu kara no Sanjuso - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #*Kimi no Senpou - Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai #*Tsuugaku Vector - Suzuki Airi (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #*One's LIFE - Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #*Edo no Temari Uta II #MC #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #SHOCK! - Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa #Flashdance... What a Feeling #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (with , on guitar) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (with Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin on guitar) #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni #MC #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Kanashiki Heaven - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (with Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai as backdancers) #Midnight Temptation #Tokaikko Junjou #Kiss me Aishiteru #MC #Bokura no Kagayaki #The☆Treasure Box #Chou WONDERFUL! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #Dance de Bakoon! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #MC #Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi Encore #JUMP (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #MC #Gamusha LIFE Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai ;Challenge Act Hello Pro Kenshuusei *16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko *17th Gen: Kaga Kaede *20th Gen: Dambara Ruru *22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa Concert Schedule *'Total:' 15 Shows Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Daily DVD overall ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 2,059 Blu-ray ;Daily Blu-ray overall ranking ;Music Blu-ray Ranking Total Reported Sales: 4,322 Gallery C ute, Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi-564600.jpg External Links *Concert Schedule *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:C-ute Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In